Departments of Roblox's Myths
There are a total of 11 departments in Roblox's Myths that benefit the group and the containment facility. Primary Departments Clearance I members can join these departments, they determine your rank in the group. They correspond your rank in the department to your Clearance role. You can only be in one primary department at a time. Task Force Task Force is an elite and strict department that is based on combat. They handle wide-spread breaches and fend off hostiles. They are given a wide variety of firearms with machine guns, knives, and shotguns. Each squad in the Task Force have separate abilities. RMTF holds tryouts at the containment facility in the cell block located in Block C. Security Security is responsible for maintaining the peace in the containment facility. They are responsible for preventing breaches in the Containment facility. They are given a baton and a weapon. Intelligence Agency The Intelligence Agency is a strict department that is the source of intel for the group. They handle myth/hostile interrogations, investigations, recon work, and reviewing corrupted members. They are the myth hunting aspect of the Foundation. They work with the Foreign Relations Department in order to investigate hostiles. They hold applications every once a month. Secondary Departments You have to be Clearance I+ in order to join a secondary department. Unlike Primary Departments, these do not correspond with Clearance roles. You can only be in 2 at a time. Reception Reception welcomes visitors and new members into the group, and are stationed at the booth in the middle of the lobby. They host tours with security and scientific members, along with answering any questions that are asked. They hold applications every once in a while. Medical The Medical Department is the "healing hand" of the foundation. They have access to all of the health stations located around the containment facility. They are provided with med-kits and medical equipment to heal any injured personnel. They hold applications every once in a while. Scientific The Scientific Department run tests and scheduled myth experiments closely watched by Security, using test objects, subjects, and other methods. They are given higher authority over the other secondary departments when testing except for executives. They hold applications every once in a while. RM Foreign Affairs DFR (Department Foreign Affairs) help smaller groups to grow by allying with them and maintains healthy relationships with other myth groups/organizations. DFR helps investigate and locate hostile groups and any other external threats with the Intelligence Agency to protect the Foundation. They hold applications every once in a while. RM Technology The technology department is composed of developers (builders and scripters), GFX/graphic design artists, and clothing designers for the Foundation. In order to become a ROMTech member, you must submit an example of your building, clothing design, or graphic design to the Director and the Myth King. Tertiary Tertiary departments are roles given to the members depending on power and what they do to contribute to help the Foundation grow. They are members of the highest authority. You can be in all tertiary departments. Executives The executive branch is strictly for the highest ranking members of the Foundation. You must obtain the Supervisor rank in order to become an executive and must be above Clearance V in order to earn it. Executives have access to commands and oversee the whole Foundation. They are also the enforcers of rules. They have many perks within the facility involving locking down any facility door and hosting hunts/events. They hold applications for rare occasions for every 6 months. Ethics The Ethics Department is the legislative/democratic branch of the Foundation. They create rules and represent the people of RM, cleaning out the chair every 2 weeks. They will hold applications after the new containment facility is done.Category:Browse Category:Roblox's Myths Category:Roblox's Myths' Departments